Field
The present invention relates to a system to mechanically assist with opening a parafoil. More specifically, the present invention is related to assisting in the opening of a parafoil transitioning from a state where it is not flying to a state where it is flying, especially when that system is starting with little to no airspeed, starting in low density air, or both. Mechanically aiding in the opening of a parachute allows parafoils to inflate and fly in environments where they otherwise may not have been capable of opening and transitioning to flight reliably. Avoiding entanglement is also important during the period of low air speeds, in low density air (such as at high altitudes), or both, where there is no force of wind to hold the parachute fabric away from the payload and from entangling with itself. Thus embodiments of the present invention preferably serve a dual purpose both as a mechanism to assist in the opening of the parafoil envelope and as an anti-entanglement device holding the fabric, lines and payload away from each other so they cannot snag or tangle
Description of the Related Art
Note that the following discussion may refer to a number of publications and references. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background of the scientific principles and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
The word parafoil is, appropriately, the combination of the words “parachute” and “airfoil”. A parafoil is essentially an inflatable wing combining the light weight and packability of a parachute with the cross-range, steerability and landability of an airfoil. A parafoil is often referred to as a parachute or a ram air parachute, and may be referred to as such herein. Parafoils comprise a fabric canopy and parachute lines. Parafoils have a much more complex opening and inflation dynamic than round parachutes do. Because the wing is typically inflated from the leading edge the inflation process happens in multiple stages. This opening dynamic is problematic at high altitudes. Because the air at high altitudes is thin, and the inflation ports of the canopy do not necessarily face the airstream, there is substantial risk when using parafoils at high altitude that they will fail to inflate for too long a period. At this point, once the canopy orients and finally does inflate, the airspeeds may be too high and the opening could destroy the parafoil or whatever is beneath it.